


Pull Me In, Drink Me Down

by multifascinate (talkativelock)



Series: The DaiSuga Saga [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Confession, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - City Life, Drinking and Being Drunk, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkativelock/pseuds/multifascinate
Summary: “But what if I go to the real Suga’s apartment and that’s all he wants?” Suga gives him a strange look but Daichi just continues on unperturbed. His words are slurring. “What if we have sex and then I never get his number or to hear him laugh again or to listen to him, uh you, say my name again except when I’m dreaming? Have you ever thought about that, imagination?”“Daichi,” Suga laughs, “how drunk are you?”





	Pull Me In, Drink Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is crossposted from my tumblr for archival purposes. Original ficlet can be found [here](http://talkativelock.tumblr.com/post/164201933582/).
> 
> Ficlet is prompted: "meeting at a party while drunk au"
> 
> Special thanks to Dory for editing.

Daichi is drunk.   
  
He’s here because Asahi is here because Noya is here because Watari is here because Yahaba is here because Kyotani is here because Iwaizumi is here. Otherwise he would never have gone within 100 meters of a party that Oikawa Tooru is throwing. He still kinda feels like he shouldn’t have come because, as previously mentioned, he is so very drunk now.   
  
Daichi is so drunk that he keeps thinking he sees Suga through the crowd. This is why he hates getting drunk. It makes the things he wants seem that much more accessible, even when they really aren’t.   
  
“Your neighbor is beautiful,” he tells a guy who is probably Asahi. He’s tall and has long hair but Daichi’s vision is swimming a bit so he can’t be sure.   
  
“What?” the guy says back, confused.   
  
“I said-”   
  
“Whatever, man.”   
  
Well. That wasn’t Asahi then. Asahi would never do that.   
  
Daichi sighs and sits down on the couch. He puts down his drink and resolves to not drink another drop that night. Somewhere Oikawa is screaming at Iwaizumi about something. Daichi has a compulsion to go figure out what that’s all about but he is suddenly busy with the mirage of Suga that just settles down into his lap.   
  
“Hi.” He smiles up at the surprisingly real feeling hallucination.   
  
“You never came over.” Suga is pouting down at him.   
  
Daichi shakes his head and then regrets it. Everything is really spinny. He closes his eyes while the world rights itself and he’s surprised to see Suga still there when he opens them.   
  
“I don’t want to just have sex with you and then never see you again,” Daichi tells the fake Suga. This is probably the fourth or fifth time Daichi has had this conversation with Suga in his head since last week.   
  
Suga rolls his eyes. “Daichi, we didn’t have to have sex. I just wanted to see you again.”   
  
“But what if I go to the real Suga’s apartment and that’s all he wants?” Suga gives him a strange look but Daichi just continues on unperturbed. His words are slurring. “What if we have sex and then I never get his number or to hear him laugh again or to listen to him, uh you, say my name again except when I’m dreaming? Have you ever thought about that, imagination?”   
  
“Daichi,” Suga laughs, “how drunk are you?”   
  
“So much more drunk than I ever get,” Daichi tells the imaginary Suga.   
  
Suga quirks up an eyebrow. “Well, I’m real.”   
  
Daichi scoffs at him. “No you’re not.” Then he proves it by standing up.   
  
Except he can’t stand up because there’s a very real and very solid Suga straddling him on Oikawa’s couch and Daichi can’t believe that he said all of that to the real Suga.   
  
“Oh,” Daichi says, and then he laughs because his life sure is funny sometimes. Like basically every day since he knocked on Suga’s door by mistake.   
  
Wow, he is drunk. Maybe this is all a dream. Maybe he’s not drunk at a party at Oikawa’s place right now. Maybe he’s just in bed having a really detailed dream about how much he likes Sugawara.   
  
Suga leans forward and gives him a soft kiss on the lips, just one little chaste thing, and says, “If you remember this tomorrow you should come by sometime. I promise we won’t have sex til we’re both good and ready for it.”   
  
Then Suga gets off of Daichi of his own accord and walks away.


End file.
